This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There are many types of earphones available to accommodate various user preferences. Many users are satisfied with in the ear earphones, which engage the ear canal or the concha of the ear. However, some users find in the ear earphones, which rely on contact with the ear canal or interior parts of the ear, uncomfortable or not secure enough. Various styles of behind the ear earphones have been developed, but some of the designs can cause irritation behind the user's ear, and some of these designs cannot accommodate varying sizes of the user's ears.